


SYNCHRONIZED

by badskippy



Series: Bagginshield One-Offs [26]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, M/M, dwarves on ice, hobbits falling down, hobbits on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: Thorin wanted to teach Bilbo how to ice skate.  But he had other plans.So did Bilbo ...





	SYNCHRONIZED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquileaofthelonelymountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquileaofthelonelymountain/gifts), [nerdeeart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nerdeeart), [Neeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeka/gifts), [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/gifts), [whyisitclever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyisitclever/gifts).



* * *

 

 

Thorin couldn’t help but laugh!  Not because his love falling on his arse was particularly funny, but the disgruntled expression on Bilbo’s face was too endearing, too charming, too adorable not to chuckle.

Bilbo’s glare at Thorin, however, said that Bilbo was far less amused.

“Are you all right?” Thorin said, skating effortlessly, almost elegantly, over the frozen lake to Bilbo’s side.

Bilbo’s glare didn’t change but he did raise a single, sarcastic eyebrow at Thorin.  “I fell flat on my backside and now my arse is sore and wet.  What do you think?”

Thorin had to laugh again; Bilbo had no idea how beautiful he looked sitting on said soggy arse.  “I think you are doing very well, maimril.”  He held out a hand for Bilbo to take.

“If by ‘ _doing well_ ,’“ Bilbo snarked, taking Thorin’s hand and standing shakily on his Dwarven made skates, “you mean flailing about like a cartwheeling Orc without a head ... then yes, I’m doing well.”

Thorin smiled.  “That is _not_ what I meant.”

“I can’t believe,” Bilbo stated petulantly, “that I faced murderous Goblins, stone Giants, venomous Spiders, and egotistic Elves ... not to mention a self-centered, psychotic Dragon ... only to be defeated by a pair of ... thick _knives_ attached to shoes!”

Thorin laughed again.  “Don’t let the skate maker hear you say that, or he’ll keel over dead!  Or skin you alive.  Maybe both.”

Bilbo shook his head.  “I’m wet and cold and no longer having a great deal of fun.”

Thorin sighed.  “I’m sorry, maimril.”

“It’s not your fault I’m a poor student.”

“You are only starting,” Thorin took Bilbo’s hands firmly and started to slowly skate them both along.  “We will continue to try.  But we’re done for today ... let us get you dry by the fire.”

They were spending the afternoon by the small lake on the secluded side of the mountain.  There were no guards in sight but they were there, guarding their King and Consort while giving the royal couple privacy.

Thorin had suggested teaching Bilbo a favorite Dwarrow past time - ice skating. Bilbo wasn’t so sure about it at first; Hobbits weren’t meant to wear shoes, even in winter.  But Thorin had made it sound like fun and a day outside, even in the winter snow, sounded lovely to Bilbo.  They’d made a small camp by the frozen lake - which was more like a large pond in Bilbo’s opinion - and it was there that they headed.

Within minutes, Thorin had the fire built up and Bilbo was more than happy to be cuddled in Thorin’s lap, warm and snug with a large mug of warm cider that Thorin had been clever enough to bring along.

And that got Bilbo thinking.

“May I ask you a question?” Bilbo asked.

“You needn’t ask permission.”

“Did you plan all this?”

“Our outing?  Of course!”

“No.  I mean, did you plan on getting me cold and wet just so you could snuggle me by the fire?”

Thorin did not answer right away, but after a few long seconds, he said, “I will only answer your question if you answer one of mine.”

Bilbo giggled.  “Okay ... ask me.”

“On our journey, I saw you do amazing leaps and bounds and you snuck around the dungeons silently for days and days.  You are light and agile on your feet ... but somehow you cannot master skating in one afternoon?”

Now Bilbo remained silent but finally asked,  “What are you saying?”

“Did you purposely fall, because _you knew_ I’d love nothing more than to snuggle you by the fire?”

Bilbo smiled and snuggled closer to his love.  “It seems that you and I may have ... synchronized our ulterior motives.”

Thorin laughed but wrapped Bilbo up tighter.  “So it would seem.”  He leaned down and gave Bilbo a deep kiss before whispering against Bilbo’s lips, “When we return to the mountain ... we should perform other synchronized activities in front of our bedroom fire.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
